Kingdom Disney
by Jcthegirl
Summary: Your favorite characters sing your favorite Disney songs, much to the dismay of other characters.  Latest: "'...And we call it bella notte,' he sang, waltzing over to the two like a hawk coming closer to its prey." I take requests.
1. Vanitas Knows Best

_Vanitas Knows Best_

Aqua glared at Vanitas angrily. "I know he still has good in him!"

Vanitas let out an insane laugh, looking up at a dark sky, teeth flashing its eerie glow.

"_Good in him_? Please, Aqua, that's demented."

He jumped onto a crumbling cliff behind him, doing a skillful back flip to do so. His Keyblade still in hand, his arms dramatically swept through the air in front of him. He motioned to Aqua with the tip of his Keyblade.

"This is why you never should have left."

He shook his head in mock sadness, shrugging.

"Aqua, this whole good in him you've invented

Just proves you're too _naive_ to be here."

He pointed an accusing finger down at Aqua, who took a step backwards, scowling.

"How could you _believe_ in him? Come on now - really!

Look at him - are you _truly_ impressed?"

He paced slowly to the right, reminiscent of Xehanort without the hunch. His hands were behind his back, and he pulled them in front of him to over-dramatically motion along with his words when he turned to Aqua.

"Don't be a dummy-

Though it's quite funny-

Vanitas-"

He grinned evilly at his insult to Aqua and then extended a hand out to her.

Aqua was enraged at his words. Her Keyblade flashed as she angrily swung it to her side, and she clenched her other fist. She gritted her bared teeth.

"No!"

Vanitas' outstretched hand stopped in the middle of its path at Aqua's single word. Deadly curiosity ran across his features.

"'_No_'? Oh. _I_ see how it is." A dangerous smirk stole across his lips. The evil look he had on his face was alarmingly disturbing to Aqua.

"Aqua knows best,

Aqua's so _mature_ now,

Such a clever grown-up miss."

He pretended to flick locks of hair back and batted his eyelashes like a giggling girl. Aqua's eyes narrowed, and streaks of anger flew through them.

"Aqua knows best,

Fine, if you're so sure now

I'll just go ahead and give him _this_!"

He held out a gloved hand palm-up, and a black and red orb of swirling darkness erupted an inch above it. Sparks of black flew erratically out of the imploding mass. His cold words held a menacing edge to them.

"_This_ is why he's here!

Don't let him deceive you.

When he gets it, watch, you'll see!"

His cool voice turned into a sly grin that pulled at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly his form disappeared and warped in front of Aqua. Before she could react, he had knocked the Keyblade from her clenched hands, kicked her stomach with a boot that pinned her to the ground, and put the tip of his own Keyblade to her neck in a single motion. Still aiming the weapon at her and keeping her from attacking, he leaned down and cupped her chin in his free hand, despite her violent protests. His voice quieted and gradually grew louder until it was steadily normal.

"Trust me, _my_ _dear_

That's how fast he'll leave you

I won't say I told you so - no,

Aqua knows best!

So if he's such a _dreamboat_

Watch him be put to the test!"

The hand slowly traced a line down her cheek. At the last word, the hand was brought into a clenched ball that emanated a dark aura. He leapt back to his perch on the cliff, squatting there to look down at Aqua with his arms casually hanging over his thighs. The Keyblade hung over the edge, looking as if it would gain a mind of its own and swoop down to fiercely slice at Aqua.

"If he's lying,

Don't come crying,

_Vanitas. Knows. Best_."

He swung his right hand with the index finger pointed up as he stated each last word separately as if he conducting the last punctuating notes of his evil tune. His form was engulfed in the flames of darkness as he let out another insane, demented laugh. His figure faded, but the laugh echoed through empty space.

Aqua had already gotten off the ground and was staring up at the spot where Vanitas had perched. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the horrible thoughts he had implanted in her mind. Looking up angrily, she summoned her armor and flew off into the Lanes, searching for Terra.

* * *

><p>My altered version of <em>Mother Knows Best<em> by Donna Murphy from Disney's _Tangled. _

If you enjoyed it, I'd be happy to make a collection of Disney songs mixed with Kingdom Hearts scenes. I'd love if you left a review telling me what you think and giving possible requests for another song. ^^


	2. Sora Can't Wait to be Master of the Key

_I Just Can't Wait to be Master of the Key_

Sora and Riku sat on the paopu tree as usual, pondering their next epic adventure, this time with both of them- at least on the same side, anyway. Riku was thinking about the possible steps to become master, and Sora, of course, was thinking about how awesome he would be as a master (if it was possible for him to be more amazing). To Riku's surprise, Sora jumped onto the tree, pulled his Keyblade out in a dazzling spectacle of flashy sparkles, and held it out proudly.

"I'm gonna be master of the key,

So enemies beware!"

Riku, being naturally calm and collected, was only mildly disturbed at Sora's outbreak of singing. He shrugged; it was Sora after all.

"Well, I've never seen a master of keys

With such strange spiky hair," he scoffed.

Sora tugged at his brown swords - ahem, hair -and pouted. Realizing that just about every male he had met had extremely strange hair, he lost his pout and jumped off the tree and at the waves below. On his way down feet-first, he sang loudly,

"I'm gonna be the main event

Like no master was before!

I'm brushing up on looking down

One day I'm gonna SOAR!"

On cue, he used glide to avoid the wrinkled sheet of water. As Sora flew up towards the cloudless sky, Riku still didn't understand how little boys could fly - without pixie dust - but that would be something to ask Yen Sid later. He waved off Sora's display of flips and magical fireworks with his hand.

"So far, a rather uninspiring thing." Riku crossed his arms, not impressed. Sora was determined to get some reaction from Riku and flew up to his face, hanging upside-down in midair.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be master of the key!" he sang in Riku's face. He flipped over and landed on his feet, taking off across the wooden bridge.

"You've got a long way to go, Sora,

if you think..." Riku took after him, taking it as an invitation to race.

"No one saying 'do this!'" Sora did a pathetic impression of Riku's deep voice as he rolled his eyes up at the sky.

"Hey, I can boss you around whenever I want!" Riku ran after him grinning, waving the now-summoned Way to Dawn around. He was about to make a crack about how Sora's voice would always be high-pitched, but Sora interrupted him.

"No one saying 'be there!'"

Sora abruptly turned around to face Riku, the two now standing on the warm sand. He ran towards Riku with the Keyblade ready, spraying sand all over with his giant shoes.

"You're always late, Sora..."

Riku rolled his eyes at his immature friend and swiftly deflected the oncoming attack without much difficulty.

"No one saying 'stop that!'"

Sora flashed a toothy grin at his bossy friend as he barely dodged a diagonal swipe from Riku, whose irritation began to show.

"Ugh, you're such a kid!"

He swung his blade at Sora ferociously but missed. Riku continued precise blows in rapid succession, but somehow Sora managed to dodge each one.

"No one saying 'see here!'"

Sora put his hands on his hips and puffed up his chest to imitate Riku's big muscles (but failed miserably).

"Now see here!"

Riku's hand clenched around the hilt of his Keyblade as he tried to get Sora's attention with a much too mature, overused-by-old-people statement. Sora was alarmed by Riku's anger and took off down the beach in the direction of the tree houses.

"Free to run around all day!"

He panted out the words as he sprinted.

"Get back here, Sora!"

Riku's yell only fueled Sora to run away even faster. He scaled the ladder onto the bridge that ran against the rocky wall, leaving an irritated Riku standing on the sand below.

"Free to do it all my way!"

He stamped a triumphant foot down on the planks and held the Keyblade above his head as if he was claiming the tree house as his own - which, in fact, already was partially true.

"I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart!"

Riku jabbed his thumb at his chest and scowled at Sora.

"Masters don't need advice

From another apprentices for a start!"

Sora childishly stuck his tongue out at Riku while twisting his features into various grotesque faces and wiggling his fingers in his ears.

"If this is where Keyblade masters are headed,

Count me out!

Out of service, out of this universe,

I wouldn't hang about.

This kid is getting too crazy for me."

Riku began to walk away, and Sora realized he was losing his audience. He jumped off the bridge with an impressive back flip and landed in front of Riku, standing in the water a few feet away.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be master of the key!"

Sora had now managed to gather all the others on their play-island, perhaps under threat of the Keyblade. Wait, when did that even happen?

"Everybody look left!"

On command, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka's heads all followed Sora's pointing finger to the left. Riku was sure Sora must have brainwashed, threatened, or bribed them to do this.

"Everybody look right!"

Again, heads shifted in Sora's direction of choice. Riku looked about ready to bang his head against the nearest palm tree. Hmm, if he hit it hard enough, coconuts would be sure to fall down... Unfortunately, none of the others were under the palm tree.

"Everywhere you look, I'm

Standing in the spotlight!"

The others had formed a human pyramid on hands and knees that Sora jumped onto. He flung his arms wide and grinned at the sky, which let down a bright beam onto him through the thin clouds. Riku began to consider using the coconuts to knock _himself _out.

"Not yet!"

Perhaps there was still hope, and he could save his friends from the singing menace.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing!"

The others provided singing backup for Sora as they stood up, hoisting Sora on their shoulders.

"Let's hear it 'cross the world, hear it ring!

It's gonna be Master Sora's finest fling!"

They then let Sora fall into their mesh of arms and launched him into the air ten feet. Sora did yet another flip and landed with ease.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be master of the key!"

All of them sang the chorus together as Riku held his near-bleeding ears in pain, staggering in the sand. They continued to throw Sora, who decided to use accompanying bursts of magic as if the glowing light from above and getting launched up ten feet wasn't enough.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be master of the key!"

Riku looked as if he was going to pass out in the shadow of their horrific yet impressive display.

"Oh, I just can't waaaaaait..."

"...to be master of the key!"

At the grand finale, a random Ansem, Seeker of Darkness came and used his evil powers to push the towering mass of children over. His vile, creepy laugh echoed in Riku's ears as the human pyramid slowly toppled in one piece. Riku looked up to see his friends falling on him, and everything went black.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Riku shot up in bed, the terrible song and laugh still ringing in his mind. His head swung left and right, looking for any sign of his friends and Ansem.

"It was just a dream…" He turned over and buried his face into his pillow.

Suddenly his room door swung open and Sora burst in, arms flailing.

"Riku, wake up! We're supposed to go meet Kairi right now!" Sora let out a surprised scream as Riku tackled him to the ground and held him down by the neck.

"Never, I repeat, _NEVER_ take me to the Pride Lands again!"

* * *

><p>My altered version of <em>I Just Can't Wait to Be King<em> from Disney's _Lion King_. :D


	3. Roxas, Kiss the Girl

_Roxas, Kiss the Girl_

Roxas and Namine walked along the grassy park path, bathed in natural moonlight. The glow was a comforting, hushed white, unlike the pallid gleam that came from Kingdom Hearts. Roxas anxiously looked at Namine's hand that hung gracefully at her side and his own hand twitched. He had finally built up the courage to reach out towards her hand, but she took a few quick steps to settle herself down on a bench. She motioned for him to sit next to her on her left with a pale hand and stared up at the shining night sky, eyes wide. Roxas settled next to her a bit uncomfortably, sitting about two feet from her. He nearly jumped off the bench when he sensed a small Corridor open to his left. It was only opened about a foot wide. When he glanced towards it, he could have sworn he saw a pair of glowing green eyes flash in the darkness. He was even more startled at what actually drifted out of it.

"There you see her,

Sitting there across the way,

She don't got a lot to say...

But there's something about her~"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the singing voice. Axel couldn't help but meddle with everything. He looked over at Namine, who seemed not to have heard Axel and continued stargazing.

"And you don't know why,

But you're dying to try,

You wanna kiss the girl!"

Roxas was surprised when he heard a female voice join in on the last line with Axel's. It seemed his meddling ways had rubbed off on Xion as well.

"Yes, you want her!

Look at her, you know you do!

Possible she wants you too,

There is one way to ask her..."

He felt a strong hand shove him towards Namine, and he nearly fell into her. He glared at the space where the portal used to be, but empty air hung in its place.

"It don't take a word,

Not a single word,

Go on and kiss the girl!"

The two meddlers sang together, and Roxas felt a small gloved hand move his own on top of Namine's, which rested on the bench next to her. She broke her gaze away, surprised. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she looked at her lap so her hair shielded her face from the moon's light. Roxas's eyes darted around to find where his friends were coming from, keeping his hand on Namine's all along, but to no avail.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my,

Look like the boy too shy,

Ain't gonna kiss the girl!"

Axel's voice drifted in from behind him, and a hand smacked him in the back of the head so his face was mere inches from Namine's. He backed away quickly, pulling his hand from hers. To cover up his sudden movement, he stuttered, "H-hey, why don't we go walk around the lake?" Namine said nothing and just nodded, allowing herself to be helped up by Roxas's warm hand. He quickly led her away to the lake, glancing back over his shoulder angrily.

"Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad,

Ain't it a shame, too bad,

He gonna miss the girl!"

Xion's voice followed him along, and Roxas realized he could not escape the wrath of his matchmaking friends. He tried to stroll calmly by the lakeside and focused on the hundreds of flickering fireflies and the sound of croaking frogs. Namine turned to him, and Roxas couldn't help bur notice how the yellow glow complimented her flawless features. Her azure orbs of eyes shined at Roxas. "Wow, isn't it beautiful, Roxas?" He opened his mouth to reply, but Axel cut him off.

"Now's your moment,

All alone under the moon,

Boy, you'd better do it soon!

No time will be better..."

He could hear the voice right next to his ear. He didn't say anything and just stared into her eyes, mesmerized. Namine stayed silent too and looked back at him curiously.

"She don't say a word,

And she won't say a word,

Until you kiss the girl!"

Roxas began to lean in and closed his eyes halfway, but pulled away and awkwardly ran his hand reaching for her face through his blond spikes.

"Sha la la la la la, don't be scared,

You got the mood prepared,

Go on and kiss the girl!"

He felt hands behind his back and saw a black boot lightly trip Namine so the two stumbled into each other, Roxas catching her in his arms. Unfortunately, Namine fell rather than stumbled, and the momentum sent them into the smooth, starry lake with a loud splash that mingled with the sounds of the night. They surfaced, spluttering and bewildered. Roxas was ready to give up and call his friends out of hiding when Namine looked at the hair plastered on his face through her own and burst into a rare fit of laughter. The laughter was contagious and Roxas soon joined in, the two splashing each other with the Lilly pad-blanketed water.

"Sha la la la la la, don't stop now,

Don't try to hide it, how

You wanna kiss the girl!"

The two were still laughing and giggling until they each realized they were pressed against one another. He had his hands underwater and lightly on her waist, and she pressed hers against his chest. The looked at each other, faces red despite the fairly cold water.

"Sha la la la la la, float along,

And listen to the song,

The song say kiss the girl!"

They continued to stare into one another's eyes and inch closer, but simultaneously they pushed away nervously. Roxas, averting his eyes, helped Namine to the grassy bank. The two sat on the edge of the water, legs dangling and swishing through the dark velvet.

"Sha la la la la la, the music play,

Do what the music say,

You gotta kiss the girl!"

Roxas shifted his hand and nearly had a heart atta- panic attack when his hand was on hers yet again. She turned to him, brushing a wet strand of hair from her face. "You've gotta kiss the girl!

You wanna kiss the girl!

You've gotta kiss the girl!

Go on and kiss the girl!"

Axel and Xion finished the last of their duet and hushed anxiously, waiting for something to happen. Roxas finally leaned in again, hesitating only slightly before moving in. Namine closed her eyes and leaned into the touch of his hand on her cheek. Their lips met briefly in one magical moment- until stifled, excited squealing and a not-so-stifled "Finally!" broke them apart in startled confusion.

"E-eep! Sorry...!" Xion's voice came from over the lake.

"Aw, man! It was just getting good, too..."

Roxas was sure he heard a slap, and he wasn't sure if it was a facepalm or otherwise. An awkward silence ensued.

"Uhhh, we're just gonna leave now..."

"Y-yea, let's go..." There was a whoosh and the two disembodied voices of Axel and Xion disappeared.

Roxas looked into Namine's eyes once more, and she looked back at him tenderly. She looked ready for another kiss when Roxas spoke.

"They. Are. **SO**. _**DEAD**_!

* * *

><p>My barely altered version of <em>Kiss the Girl<em> from Disney's _The Little Mermaid. _;P

When I say requests, just send me a message or review suggesting a song and/or some characters to go with it! :D


	4. Roxas and Xion Can Go the Distance

Bit shorter, but it's hard when they're not really going anywhere. xD Huge thanks to all you people alerting, favoriting, and/or reviewing my story! ;o; You are all amazing._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Roxas and Xion Can Go the Distance<em>

Roxas, Axel, and Xion perched on the usual ledge at the usual place sitting in their usual spots, like birds waiting for the right moment to take flight. They were discussing the possibilities of what their lives would be like after they received hearts, if they even had pasts to go back to at all. Roxas and Xion only grew more melancholy as the conversation progressed. Axel tried to cheer them up with the promise -he didn't like using the word, it was too unstable and dangerous, but nevertheless he did for them- that they would still be in his life no matter what, so there would be something of a life for them after all. Xion stayed silent and looked down at her lap, unmoving. Roxas too said nothing but stood on the ledge and looked out at the sunset.

"I have often dreamed

Of a far off place

Where a great warm welcome

Will be waiting for me,"

he sang quietly as he gazed at the peaceful, orange-red town below him. In the back of his mind, he saw faintly saw dark silhouettes outlined against the sunbathed backdrop of an island resting in gentle waters.

"Where the crowds will cheer

When they see my face,

And a voice keeps saying

This is where I'm meant to be."

One of the figures was more distinct than the others, and he could make out it waving even from the great distance he viewed the island, as if he was hovering above the waves. But when he reached with his mind, it all became increasingly distant the harder outstretched his thoughts. The entire island was enveloped in a mist and swirled away from his mind's eye.

He shook his head slowly and brought a clenched hand to his empty chest.

"I will find my way,

I can go the distance,

I'll be there some day,

If I can be strong."

He smiled softly over at his two friends, who looked at him curiously.

_My friends will be my power._

The thought resounded in his mind with a familiar ring, but its echo disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I know every mile

Will be worth my while,

I will go most anywhere

To feel like I belong."

The last line turned into a low, almost whisper, and he was surprised to hear another voice join his in the last word. Xion rose next to him and smiled gently.

"Down an unknown road

To embrace my fate

Though that road may wander

It will lead me to you,"

Xion sang in her soft voice. Axel flinched and averted his gaze right, but it went unnoticed by the other two. Didn't they know who the 'you' was? And what it would mean if they found him?

_Oh right- they don't._ Axel's bitter thoughts hardened his averted gaze.

"And a thousand years

Would be worth the wait,"

she sang as she looked at the red-tinted clouds and sky above with longing.

"It might take a lifetime,

But somehow I'll see it through."

The two's voices combined were strong and firm. Axel sincerely wished he could join in with them, but he didn't have the- the heart to. He desperately wanted to scream out the answers, the truth, everything, but he couldn't- couldn't break their nonexistent hearts.

_Well, Roxas's far-off heart and Xion's fake but very much real heart._

"And I won't look back,

I can go the distance,

And I'll stay on track,

No I won't accept defeat,"

she sang as she looked determinedly at her closed, gloved fist.

"It's an uphill slope,

But we won't lose hope

Till we go the distance

And our journey is complete."

They stood shoulder to shoulder, identical sea-blue eyes looking out at the sunset with a mix of determination and sadness. Axel shifted slightly to look out at the same warm glow, resting his arm over his single pulled up knee.

"But to look beyond this past is the hardest part,

For who knows what happens when you get back your hearts."

Axel's voice startled them slightly, but he didn't look up. His emerald eyes looked slightly glazed over by the bitter thoughts that floated in them. He broke away from his thoughts to look over at the two and grin, albeit half'heart'edly. Roxas and Xion seemed to be somewhat reassured by this and continued.

"Like shooting stars,

We will go the distance,

We will search the worlds,

We will face their harms,"

They alternated lines with Roxas going first, and they turned to one another with what Axel couldn't help but notice as identical smiles.

"We don't care how far,

We can go the distance

Till we find our final welcome

Waiting in their arms..."

Roxas and Xion continued to look out at the setting sun, lost in what they believed their memories. Little did they know that they both shared the same vision, yet it belonged to neither.

"We will search the worlds,

We will face their harms,

Till we find our final welcome

Waiting in their arms..."

The last note was held until it turned into a whisper that was whisked away by a passing, cool breeze. They slowly lowered themselves down to sit on the ledge, the breeze brushing by their sun washed features and through their short hair. Roxas's quiet voice broke the silence.

"Maybe one day..."

* * *

><p>Two chapters uploaded in one day! flails happily

My altered version of _I Can Go the Distance _from Disney's _Hercules, _though it's the longer and slightly different than the movie version by Michael Bolton.


	5. Zexion's Morning Report

As requested by sonicdisney, this is my altered version of Disney's _Morning Report_ from _Lion King _(a.k.a. an amazing movie), except it's from the newer version with extras. I do believe some of the lyrics I have might be from the original version used in the musical, but I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with this song, so it was a bit harder to do. XD Don't worry, I'm working on the requests! c: I was on vacation for the last week so that's why I couldn't update. :C Hope you enjoy~_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Zexion's Morning Report<em>

Axel stood in the Grey Area with a clipboard in hand, mimicking Saix's stiff stance and cold glare. Saix had some "business" to do, and because all the others except for Demyx were busy and no one would give Demyx such a job, Axel was given the duty of assigning jobs to everyone. Zexion came up to make his usual round of giving the morning report and nearly fell over in exasperation when he saw Axel standing in Saix's spot. He walked over as calmly as possible to question Axel, but Axel interrupted him.

"I've got Saix's job today, got it memorized? So feel free to go ahead and tell me the report thing you do every day, or whatever it is." Axel waved his hand nonchalantly. Zexion glared at him; how dare he insult his job like that!

"It's an honor and a privilege, a duty I perform

With due sense of decorum and with pride

With deference and great respect very much the norm

Plus a hint of sycophancy on the side

To lay before my higher up all the facts about the realm

To fill him in on all the beastly news."

He hissed out most of the words, half of which Axel thought weren't even used anymore. Axel tapped his foot impatiently and looked up at the ceiling, drumming the clipboard's edge with long, gloved fingers.

"Yeah, yeah, Zexion, get on with it!"

Axel looked at the directions pasted on the clipboard he held.

_1. Try to get up sometime before one in the afternoon._

_2. Listen to Zexion's daily report._

_3. Yes, actually listen to it! _

_4. Once you've listened to him ramble, give everyone their jobs. Simple as that._

_5. And don't burn my clipboard!_

_-Saix_

Axel groaned inwardly at the note. He was about to crumple it and burn it with pleasure when he saw a note scrawled at the bottom.

_P.S. You had better not burn this note up either!_

"In order that the Superior stands sturdy at the helm

Aware of all the worlds' latest views."

"C'mon, Zexion! The morning report! "

"Yes, _sir_, the morning report..." He hissed out the word sir and continued on.

"Xion continues to sleep; without her the plan may fall

Roxas can't remember; he just never can recall

Demyx never does work and makes his way on down the ranks

Luxord pesters us with card games even though we say 'No thanks!'

Yesterday, I swear someone stole my homemade lunch

And the culprit- well, I do have a hunch."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Axel behind his silvery bangs. Axel looked up at the ceiling and whistled nonchalantly as if it made him any less suspicious.

"This is the morning report,

Gives you the long and the short,

Every groan, moan, and retort,

Not a tale I distort

On the morning report."

He closed his eyes and massaged his temple with his index and middle finger to help remember the remaining information and to ease the mounting headache. With his eyes closed, he did not notice Roxas tiptoeing up behind him. Axel swiftly slid around Zexion to face Roxas with his arms folded.

"What'cha doing, Roxas?" he whispered, Zexion still not noticing his sudden absence.

"Trying to sneak up on the others." Roxas whispered back, looking around Axel to see if Zexion had sensed him there yet. He was slightly pouting, and Axel could tell his past attempts were not very successful. It must have been Xigbar telling Roxas that "stealth is key" or something just to mess with him.

_That kid's gotta stop taking everything Xigbar says so seriously. _

"Let an old pro show you how it's done!" Axel grinned, tapping the side of his head.

"Xigbar just can't seem to stop talking about the past-" Zexion still was oblivious to the two plotting behind him as he was completely absorbed in complaints.

"Stay low to the ground." Axel pushed Roxas's head down so he was crouching on the white tile.

"Xaldin's progress with Beast is slow, he needs to finish fast-"

"Yeah, stay low!" Roxas used his left hand to balance himself and his right to pull out the Keyblade with.

"Vexen's Program continues on slow, and some members may be involved in a plan to overthrow-"

"Shh, not a sound..." Axel shushed him with a finger on his own smirking lips.

"Moving down the rank and file-"

"Take it slow-" Roxas inched towards Zexion, his coat slightly scraping the floor.

"To near the bottom rung-"

"One more step-" Roxas took a tentative step so he was a few feet from Zexion.

"And during meetings, I suggest _you_ hold your tongue-"

"Then pounce!" At the command, Roxas grinned as he launched himself at Zexion.

"Aaaaaak!" Zexion managed out a strangled scream as he suddenly found himself flat on his back with a gleeful Roxas cheekily grinning as he pranced around proudly. The two joined in mocking Zexion, swinging back and forth like drunken men, Axel with Roxas in a headlock.

"This is the morning report,

Gives you the long and the short,

Every moan, groan, and retort,

Not a tale I distort

On the morniiiiiing... report!"


	6. Kairi and Sora's Bella Notte

As requested by egyptian1995, (an unaltered version of) _Bella Notte _from Disney's _Lady and the Tramp. _:D Sorry for not updating often. xc Hope you enjoy~_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Kairi and Sora's Bella Notte<em>

Sora lay in bed, staring at the blank ceiling. He had his phone on his chest and his hand over the buttons. He had been that way for nearly an hour, constantly picking up the phone and putting it back down. Sighing in frustration, he clenched the phone in his hand. He heard a muffled hello come from the other line, and he realized that he had just speed-dialed someone on accident- Kairi, who of course was the speed-dial on the first button of his phone.

"Hello? Sora?" Darn it, she knew it was him! Little did he know, she had him on speed-dial as well. He would have to pick up the phone now. He nervously brought the phone to his ear, fumbling it and nearly dropping it on the floor.

"U-uh, hey Kairi, it's Sora. Um, so, I was wondering if, uh..." He tugged at his spiky hair.

"Yes, Sora?"

"If... uh..." He couldn't get cold feet now; he had called her and had to go through with it!

"Um... Ifyou'?" he blurted out in a long jumble of words, nearly yelling it into the phone.

"Um, sure Sora, I think..."

"That'sgreatI'llmeetyouatsevenseeyoubye!" He hung up and set the phone down calmly, then pumped a fist into the air in triumph.

After much fussing over his disobedient hair and tie that was nearly impossible to tie (though Sora found it to be good for choking), he stood in front of a fancy Italian restaurant in a tuxedo that frankly did not match with his unruly hair. He restlessly paced around, checking his watch every five seconds even though he knew he was early. At nearly exactly seven o'clock, Kairi came walking up to him with a shy smile. She was wearing an elegant strapless dress that was a deep shade of crimson and had a small, ruffled rose on the upper left corner. It was very flattering on her petite body as it hugged her curves, and Sora just gaped at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Kairi pushed a bang behind her ear nervously. Sora broke out of his trance.

"Y-yea... I mean no! N-no... You- you look amazing, Kairi," he stuttered, face flushing red as well as Kairi's. He offered her his arm a bit clumsily, and the two walked through the glass doors into a candlelit room. Sora walked up to the counter.

"Reservations for two?"

They were seated by a young waitress who brought them out to the empty patio overlooking the ocean. She handed them their menus, smiling cheerfully as she did.

"What can I get for the lovely couple?"

The two blushed and tried to hold their menus in front of their faces.

"W-we're ok right now, thanks," Sora stuttered, causing her to smile at him even more, assuming it was their first date.

"I'll check back with you two in a few minutes then." She walked back inside, leaving Sora and Kairi out on the patio alone. After a brief and awkward discussion about what they wanted, the waitress came back and took their orders, walking away with menus in hand. Sora was about to start some small talk with her when a man with an accordion appeared out of nowhere and began singing.

"Oh this is the night; it's a beautiful night,

And we call it bella notte," he sang, waltzing over to the two like a hawk coming closer to its prey. He had silvery hair and a giant black mustache that suspiciously did not match his hair. Sora eyed him out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to make eye contact that would provoke further singing. It did not matter because the strange man continued his singing in a very forced deep voice.

"Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes

On this lovely bella notte." He was joined by another man who began strumming on something that looked like a lute. He also had a suspicious curly mustache and an even more suspicious high-cheekboned face, much like that belonging to a girl. Sora and Kairi tried their best to ignore the two intruders who seemed to revel in their misery.

"Side by side with your loved one,

You'll find enchantment here." The man motioned to Kairi with a flourish of his accordion, smiling behind his bushy caterpillar-mustache that perched on his upper lip. The waitress brought two platters for them, trying her hardest not to giggle. Sora gave her a pleading look, but she turned and was gone before he could say a word.

"The night will weave its magic spell,

When the one you love is near!" Mustache nearly met food when the man leaned over to remove the silver tops off the platters, but he quickly brought a hand to adjust it so it did not fall off- not before Sora noticed. He opened his mouth to yell when he found spaghetti stuffed into it. His attention was diverted when he saw Kairi nearly choking across from him.

"Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!

On this lovely bella notte!" he finished, ignoring the two choking on their meals. Sora leaned forward to help Kairi as he swallowed his spaghetti so he could ask her if she was alright, thought it was clear how she was feeling. They both pushed the noodles down their throats, each following the last strand of spaghetti until it ended at one another's mouths. Both their eyes were as wide as the silver platters before them as they leaned across the table in an awkward kiss. They just sat there in what would have been a magical moment under the moonlight by the seaside under any other circumstances. The girl- er, man?- who played the lute let out a high pitched squeal that scared the two out of their even scarier moment to stare at him-her-it.

Kairi's eyes bulged. "Selphie?"

Sora managed to find his voice. "Riku, when I get a hold of you-"

"You, my friend, should be thanking me." He ripped off his mustache and threw it at Sora. "And besides, you deserve it after taking me to the Pride Lands."

He took off running, jumping over the railing separating the patio and a ten foot drop to the beach below. Sora soon followed after him, Kairi and Selphie running to the railing to make sure the two hadn't broken something in the fall. Riku landed gracefully and flew down the beach in a quick sprint while laughing breathlessly as Sora clumsily landed on his feet and sprang back up to chase him.

Selphie turned to Kairi, who was still watching the two run off down the beach.

"So, did he take the noodle from your mouth? Everyone knows it's more romantic that way-"

"Selphie!


End file.
